


Trust

by fatrock



Series: Pasts [3]
Category: Underworld Capital Incident (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 04:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatrock/pseuds/fatrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tanizaki falls ill and has his memories come back as a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Still belongs to Rinnes Dou.  
> Other belong to me.
> 
> Minor reference to Kagepro and Deadman Wonderland.

"Stay away from him!", someone shouted

"He's a killer!", another yelled

"I thought I could trust you!!!", a young voice rang out

"Just die already!!!", a female voice cried

Tanizaki snapped his eyes open.  
Lately, he's been having the same dream over and over. He didn't know the cause of this, since it started about a week ago.

"Again?", he groaned

"Are you ok?", Saeki asked

"No..."

Having the same dream over an over made Tanizaki restless. Restless enough for his friends to notice, as they began to worry for him, especially Saeki.

*****

"Tanizaki, you ok? You've been looking really pale lately.", Saeki showed his concern directly

"I've been trying to become a vampire, 'cause of our ability to not die...", Tanizaki snorted," No, what do you think?!"

"That you shouldn't become a vampire?", Saeki smiled

'He's actually going along?', Tanizaki thought

"No, idiot!", Tanizaki grumbled," I've been having insomnia lately."

"Is that so?", Saeki smiled for the third time

"Don't act dumb...", Tanizaki glared at  
him

"Ok, ok."

*******

Now here he was in his room, stuck with Saeki by his side with a bag of ice and also happening to have a high fever.

"My head...", Tanazaki mumbled in pain," Water..."

"Here.", Saeki helped him sit up to drink the water

Tanazakis head felt light headed again as he fell unconscious.

*****  
Tanazaki found himself in an all too familiar dark room. This is how his dream always started. Except being an adult, he was a teenager.

The scene changed to school.

He found himself in classroom 1-C.

"Tanizaki, are you awake?", a hand slapped the desk he was sitting in

"Yes!", Tanizaki jumped

"Pay more attention next time, or you'll get sent to the Student Council."

"Yes, teacher.", Tanizaki put his head down trying to hide his embarrassment as other students chuckled at him

"Good. I don't want to see you fall asleep again."

Tanizaki nodded his head.

******  
The scenes changed to lunch break.

"Mou, Tanizaki!", a friend came up and playfully slapped his back," You were caught sleeping again?"

"Sorry... I wasn't able to sleep at all last night.", Tanizaki scratched his head

"Video games?"

"Yeah..."

"By the way, want to join us on the roof?"

"I'll pass."

"Why?"

"I'm busy..."

"Liar. I can tell, we're best friends!"

"Ok, ok. In truth..."

"Yeah?"

"My brother died, the other day..."

"I'm sorry to hear that..."

"Yeah...", the conversation was starting to get uncomfortable

"Well, once you feel better, you'll join us on the roof?"

"Yeah."

Tanizaki didn't like talking about his brother anymore. Ever since that day...

*****  
Tanzania was spending his day off in downtown Tokyo. When he suddenly heard a familiar voice.

"Tanizaki, didn't think I'd see you here!", Tanizaki turned around to see his brother

"Sho-nii! What're you doing here, I thought you went to Akihabara !"

"Yeah, the job was cancelled."

Sho was aiming to become an idol in  
Akihabara. Compared to Tanizaki, Sho was fairly dark and had his hair was a lighter brown.

The two spent the who day together and as they were going home, a truck with a drunk driver drove past a red light and hit Sho.

Sho was hurried to the hospital, he never made it. The impact caused a huge blood loss.

The next day, they had his memorial.

Every morning Tanizaki had to place the offerings in front of Sho's picture.  
He regretted that day, if it had been him, would anyone care?

His family, nah, he was more of the shadow, he was always overshadowed by Sho. His friends, probably didn't care if he was perfect or not. Others, doubt it, they always compare him to his brother hoping for the same result. It burdened him.

******

'Why don't they understand?!', Tanizaki stared out the school window,'Just cause I'm his brother doesn't mean I am him...'

Just as lunch period was coming to an end, an announcement came on.

/Students this is an important announcement!! Two men have just entered the school grounds armed with weapons! Please remain calm and lock your classroom doors! I repeat, please remain calm and lock your classroom doors!/

Outside in the hall other students ran to other classrooms incase their classroom was already locked.

Tanizaki sighed, the police will just come and save the day. How wrong he was.

Suddenly the students heard gunfire and screaming.

Tanizaki's class remained silent and some were crying as they heard the other students' screams. They were all sitting on the ground, waiting for the two attackers to pass.

A huge sudden heat wave pasted the room.

'They have bombs?!', Tanizaki's eyes widened,' I guess, this school's going to be destroyed...'

Another heat wave passed, but it was stronger and the screams also ceased.  
This heatwave caused the doors  
windows to crack and break. Also it made the doors difficult to open. The back windows had been left open.

Tanizaki decided to leave the group and fetch the police," I'm heading down to the Police station. What ever you do, stay away from the doors."

Several students nodded their heads.

******

He finally arrived at the police station, out of breath.

"H-help!", Tanizaki panted

"What's the matter?", a policeman walked up to him

"My, our school is being attacked by  
two armed men..."

"What do they look like?"

Tanizaki drew what the two men looked like. The police ordered ten men to go back to the school with Tanizaki.

*******  
By the time he got back, half of the school was either buried or killed.

Tanizaki ran to his classroom's windows. Inside, his classmates were buried under the rubble.

A rescue team had to be called in.

First one out was Tanizaki's friend.

He was barely alive, opened his eyes and said," I thought I could trust you!!!"

"What do you mean? What happened while I was gone?", Tanizaki asked

"Most of the class is dead cause of you..."

Tanizaki couldn't believe it, he told them to hide! Did the two attackers arrive after he left, was there another bomb?!

By the end of the day, most of the classroom was cleared, most of them being dead like what Tanizaki's friend said.

There were about six or seven survivors.

"You're a killer!", one of the survivors from his class yelled

"But I..."

"Just die already!", the only female survivor spoke, this girl was the one that Tanizaki planned to ask out at the end of the week

"I..."

"Stay away from him!", another survivor told the others

"..."

Just like that time after his brother's death, he was being burdened again...

The two attackers were caught, but Tanizaki was shunned by his family, friends and was treated badly in the streets.

*******  
A week later after the school murders, Tanizaki found himself at gunpoint by his own friend.

"Sorry, but I think it'd be better if you were dead.", his friend said coldly

"Sorry...", Tanizaki cried

Then everything went black.

******

Tanizaki snapped his eyes open again.

"That's strange, why am I crying?", Tanizaki mumbled to himself

"Did you remember something?", Saeki asked

"Y-yeah. Why're you asking?"

"It also happened to me."

"Oh. Hey Saeki..."

"Hm?"

"If I was a murder, would you still be friends with me?"

"Aren't we all?"

"Huh?", Tanizaki was taken back by Saeki's response

"We help the deceased ones' pass on, but if it's your first time, it's as if killing someone all over again."

"Saeki..."

Tanizaki cried with happiness knowing that he could truth his friends and ended up crying himself to sleep. 

A week later Tanizaki was better and he no longer had the same dream.


End file.
